<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the other name for love (is pain) by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385469">the other name for love (is pain)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, Break Up, M/M, no happy ending, unfinished fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:08:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>508</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>There is nothing to say. There is nothing he can say. </p><p>Lee Minho and Han Jisung break up. It is as simple as that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the other name for love (is pain)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <em> goodbye; </em>
</p><p>
  <em> i am sorry </em>
</p><p>
  <em> to have missed you in this way </em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>His routine has not changed, for the most part. He still wakes up, goes to work, comes back, goes to sleep. His life goes on. </p><p> </p><p>Yet, his outsight on his routine has changed. Going through it hurts. He decides to change the route to work even though it takes longer; the flower shop on the corner reminds him too much of Jisung. He stops going to his favourite fried chicken restaurant because they used to go there together all the time. He can’t use his bedsheets with the little flowers he embroidered on the hem because Jisung had loved those sheets and now he hates them because Jisung loved them. </p><p> </p><p>His life goes on; but god, <em> it does not.  </em></p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The end had come before they said it was over. He could feel it. There was simply a resigned air to the way they talked, the way they texted; their kisses were shorter than normal and Jisung didn’t meet his eyes. Somewhere along the month that this was going on, Minho had accepted they were going to end way before it happened. </p><p> </p><p>He had cried, then. Spent a week crying himself to sleep with no warm Jisung next to him, and thought selfishly, ‘<em> I’ll be so fucked up if you leave me. </em>’ and he was. </p><p> </p><p><em> We should break up </em> . The mouth he so adored formed the end of his love. <em> I don’t want to hurt you.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Minho sat in Jisung’s living room that no longer held any warmth and wondered which turn they took that was wrong, or which turn they did not take, that led them up to this moment. There were many things that he wanted to say — <em> we should try again, </em> was at the tip of his tongue; <em> I don’t want to break up, I still love you </em> was a close second; in the end, it was the <em> you have never hurt me </em> that slipped past his teeth, and he doesn’t meet Jisung’s eye. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe this was why they broke up. </p><p> </p><p>Distance exacerbated by a want not to hurt each other; all that had done was driven them further apart and hurt each other even more in the process. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I still love you.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I love you too.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Silence. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I… I should leave.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> … Okay. See you… hyung.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The tears had instantly formed in his eyes then. He couldn’t even say anything else. That was that, then, as he brushed past Jisung, slipped on his shoes and left Jisung. It was too painful to stay a moment longer, and if he stayed even a second more he would have started to cry, and he didn’t want to. Not in front of Jisung. </p><p> </p><p><em> A breakup punctuated by ‘I love you’s’ </em>, he had remarked casually to his friends two weeks later, as if it had not given him anguish and pain. The emptiness in his heart was only slightly filled by the sympathy his friends showered him in. </p><p> </p><p>What was there to do in the aftermath of a breakup? </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>